


Instant Calm

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.</p><p>Author's Notes: This was written for the snape100 challenge #405 to use the words: cloak, spaceship, bottle, gallows, kitten, scar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Instant Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written for the snape100 challenge #405 to use the words: cloak, spaceship, bottle, gallows, kitten, scar.

Severus huffed, cloak swirling as he stomped from the cinema. "Spaceships in a bottle!"

Harry laughed, hot on his heels. "It _was_ a B movie."

"B? Try Z." Severus was a merciless critic. "The gallows would be too good for that director."

Harry grinned. "Let's just get home, Tommy will calm you."

Severus grumbled, but the moment they opened the door, and the black kitten bounced towards them, Harry watched the annoyance melt from his face. Severus picked up and cuddled Harry's gift. It had been love at first sight, even if Severus bore a scar to remember the occasion.


End file.
